Kain Highwind/Other appearances
With Final Fantasy IV being one of the most respected titles in the series, Kain Highwind has made more than a dozen appearances across compilations, anthologies, and other works from Square Enix. The following is a list of Kain's many appearances. Series appearances ''Final Fantasy XIV The Wind-up Kain minion can only be obtained by registering a Collectors Edition of the expansion pack ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord Kain's dark side appears as one of the monsters that can be summoned by Mira after being purchased as downloadable content. He takes on his appearance from ''The After Years. Kain is a melee summon with somewhat low attack; however, with his fast speed and cost of one slot on a tower floor, investing some NP to summon and max out the levels of an army of Kains makes for a very effective melee force. ''Final Fantasy Dimensions II Kain appears as a wind-elemental God-type summon. FFLTNS God Kain Artwork.jpg|Artwork (Rank 8). FFLTnS_Kain_Alt1.png|Phantom Stone (Rank 7). FFLII_Kain_Rank_8_Phantom_Stone.png|Phantom Stone (Rank 8). FFLII Kain Costume Banner.png.png|Costume banner. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Kain appears as a playable character. He is officially on the side of Cosmos, but works with Golbez to help the Warriors of Cosmos survive to the next cycle of war by attacking and defeating them before the Manikins do, as they will not be revived if beaten by the manikins. Kain defeats Bartz, Firion, and Zidane, and he is implied to beat most of the other original Warriors of Cosmos, before Tifa, whom he rescues from an encounter with Ultimecia, talks him into returning to the survivors and admitting what he's done. At this time, Kain accompanies them to the Lands of Discord, and the group sacrifices themselves to seal the portal the manikins are emerging from. Kain's first alternate outfit, Noir Dragoon, is based on Dark Kain, giving him dark blue and red armor, while his second alternate outfit, Light Seeker, is his "Hooded Man" attire, a blue and white robe with a brown cape. Tetsuya Nomura stated prior to the announcement of ''Dissidia 012 that Kain was considered as a candidate to appear in the original Dissidia, either as a secret character or the antagonist representing Final Fantasy IV. He was ultimately excluded, but Tetsuya Nomura has said he personally wanted Kain in the game and that Kain would be in a sequel to the game if one were made.Dissidia Ultimania Guide ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Kain is a playable character and a representative of ''Final Fantasy IV. He is classed as a Speed-type character. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Kain appears as a playable character. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Kain appears as an unlockable character, and is obtained by collecting Navy Crystal Shards, from Dark Notes only. Kain has the highest raw strength tied with Sephiroth, and possesses good agility which can be boosted further. Most of his abilities focus solely on power, so the player can safely prioritize Kain as a pure enemy crusher. As a downside, he lacks a Limit Break and his ability slots are limited. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Kain is an unlockable character, and is now obtained by collecting Turquoise Crystal Shards. While Kain gains a number of defensive skills, his high Strength coupled with obtaining a Limit Break that synchs with his power ensures he's a still a force to be reckoned with. A major downside is that his Agility has been drastically reduced, and his Spirit is the weakest of all playable characters, making him vulnerable to magic-based enemies. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Kain is an unlockable character, and is obtained by collecting Light Crystal Shards. His limit, Dragoon's Pride, deals damage to boss-type enemies in direct proportion to Strength and Agility. Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Kain Illust.png|Kain's portrait. PFF Kain TAY Illust.png|Kain's ''The After Years portrait. PFF Kain.png|Kain's sprite. PFF Kain TAY.png|Kain's The After Years sprite. Kain-Enemy-PFF.png|Enemy sprite. PFF Kain2.png|Enemy sprite. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Kain appears as a Legend character. He uses Jump and Double Jump to assist the player. The spear Kain is depicted with in his Yoshitaka Amano artwork and in ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy is available as a weapon. It was given away as a reward for leveling up Kain to Lv.99 during Part 2 of the Shattered Worlds FF Special Event as an SSR ranked weapon called the Wyvern Spear. ;Portraits Kain Brigade Portrait.gif|Kain's icon. ;Ability Cards FFAB Double Jump - Kain SR.png|Double Jump (SR). FFAB Lance Burst - Kain SR.png|Lance Burst (SR). FFAB Double Jump - Kain SR+.png|Double Jump (SR+). FFAB Lance Burst - Kain SR+.png|Lance Burst (SR+). FFAB Crashing Dive - Kain SSR.png|Crashing Dive (SSR). FFAB Dragon's Fang - Kain SSR.png|Dragon's Fang (SSR). FFAB Jump - Kain SSR.png|Jump (SSR). FFAB Lance Barrage - Kain SSR.png|Lance Barrage (SSR). FFAB Lance Burst - Kain SSR.png|Lance Burst (SSR). FFAB Spiral Blow - Kain SSR.png|Spiral Blow (SSR). FFAB Crashing Dive - Kain SSR+.png|Crashing Dive (SSR+). FFAB Dragon's Fang - Kain SSR+.png|Dragon's Fang (SSR+). FFAB Jump - Kain SSR+.png|Jump (SSR+). FFAB Lance Barrage - Kain SSR+.png|Lance Barrage (SSR+). FFAB Lance Burst - Kain SSR+.png|Lance Burst (SSR+). FFAB Spiral Blow - Kain SSR+.png|Spiral Blow (SSR+). FFAB Dragoon's Pride - Kain UR.png|Dragoon's Pride (UR). FFAB Sky Rave - Kain UR.png|Sky Rave (UR). FFAB Spiral Blow - Kain UR.png|Spiral Blow (UR). FFAB Spiral Blow - Kain UR+.png|Spiral Blow (UR+). FFAB Jump - Kain UUR+.png|Jump (UUR+). ;Legend Cards Kain Jump Brigade.png|Jump (Summon). FFAB Lance Burst - Kain Legend SR.png|Lance Burst (SR). FFAB Spiral Blow - Kain Legend SR.png|Spiral Blow (SR) FFAB Lance Burst - Kain Legend SR+.png|Lance Burst (SR+). FFAB Spiral Blow - Kain Legend SR+.png|Spiral Blow (SR+) FFAB Crashing Dive - Kain Legend SSR.png|Crashing Dive (SSR). FFAB Double Jump - Kain Legend SSR.png|Double Jump (SSR). FFAB Dragon's Fang - Kain Legend SSR.png|Dragon's Fang (SSR). FFAB Jump - Kain Legend SSR.png|Jump (SSR). FFAB Lance Barrage - Kain Legend SSR.png|Lance Barrage (SSR). FFAB Lance Burst - Kain Legend SSR.png|Lance Burst (SSR). FFAB Rising Drive - Kain Legend SSR.png|Rising Dive (SSR). FFAB Crashing Dive - Kain Legend SSR+.png|Crashing Dive (SSR+). FFAB Double Jump - Kain Legend SSR+.png|Double Jump (SSR+). FFAB Dragon's Fang - Kain Legend SSR+.png|Dragon's Fang (SSR+). FFAB Jump - Kain Legend SSR+.png|Jump (SSR+). FFAB Lance Barrage - Kain Legend SSR+.png|Lance Barrage (SSR+). FFAB Lance Burst - Kain Legend SSR+.png|Lance Burst (SSR+). FFAB Rising Drive - Kain Legend SSR+.png|Rising Dive (SSR+). FFAB Dragoon's Pride - Kain Legend UR.png|Dragoon's Pride (UR). FFAB Jump - Kain Legend UR+.png|Jump (UR+). FFAB Spiral Blow - Kain Legend UR+.png|Spiral Blow (UR+). ''Final Fantasy Artniks FF4 Kain SR+ L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. FF4 Kain SR+ L Artniks2.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (2). ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest Kain is an exclusive character only available from the Premium Character Shop as a random downloadable content, he uses the Blaze Jump during battle. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Kain is a standard character, also appearing as an early boss. He is automatically recruited as the First Time Reward for completing Mist Cave on the Classic difficulty track. He has also appeared in the Challenge Events The Burning Blade and A Summoner Grown, although many players may have received a Greater Growth Egg in his place. The only advantage to his recruitment in these events was a much earlier acquisition of his Memory Crystal. Final Fantasy World Wide Words Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Kain appears as a summonable vision and optional playable character. He has two variants: the 3-5★ "Kain" , and a helmless version, the 5-7★ "Atoning Dragoon Kain" . Both are Rare Summons, their job is listed as Dragoon and their role is Physical Damage. However, their stats and skillsets differ (with Atoning Dragoon Kain being a vast improvement over the original) as do their Trust Master rewards. Kain has also appeared as a boss in the challenge event Crystal Chamber - Battle with Kain (concurrent with Atoning Dragoon Kain's release event, Fabul Castle Guard). FFBE 091 Kain.png|No. 091 Kain (3★). FFBE 092 Kain.png|No. 092 Kain (4★). FFBE 301 Kain.png|No. 301 Kain (5★). FFBE 877 Kain.png|No. 877 Atoning Dragoon Kain (5★). FFBE 878 Kain.png|No. 878 Atoning Dragoon Kain (6★). FFBE 1129 Kain.png|No. 1129 Atoning Dragoon Kain (7★). Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Many cards are depicted with Kain and are lightning-elemental. KainSprite-TradingCard.jpg|Trading card of Kain's SD art. Kain-TradingCard2.jpg|Trading card of Kain's CG render. HoodedManTradingCard.jpg|Trading card of Kain as the Hooded Man. Kain-TradingCard.jpg|Trading card of Kain's ''Dissidia artwork. Kain TCG.png|Trading card of Kain's Yoshitaka Amano artwork. DelusoryDragoon TCG.png|Trading card of Kain's manikin from Dissidia. Kain PR TCG.png|Kain from Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. Kain3 TCG.png|Kain from Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. FFTCG Kain English.png|English trading card of Kain. ''Triple Triad Kain appears on ''Triple Triad cards in the version available via Final Fantasy Portal App. 050a Kain.png|Kain. 050b Kain.png|Kain. 050c Kain.png|Kain. 057a Kain.png|Kain. 057b Kain.png|Kain. 057c Kain.png|Kain. 071x Kain Illustration.png|Kain. Guest appearances ''Lord of Vermilion'' Kain appears as a card and summonable creature in Lord of Vermilion II, along with other characters from Final Fantasy IV as part of a special cross promotion. LoV-II Kain.png|Kain's card in Lord of Vermilion II. LoV - Kain Back.jpg|Back of Kain's card. ''Rise of Mana Heavenstrike Rivals'' Cain, which can be promoted to Dragoon Cain, are units and their ability is Jump. HSR Cain.png|Cain. HSR Dragoon Cain.png|Dragoon Cain. References Category:Character other appearances from Final Fantasy IV Category:Character other appearances from Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Category:Legends in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade